An inductor for use in a circuit, in which high frequency 20 signals in the vicinity of the GHz band are received and transmitted, can be incorporated into a semiconductor device because of its smaller inductance. In this case, there are some countermeasures that can be used against the problem brought about by the fact that other inductors and wires, etc., may be disposed close to the inductor located within a minute interior of the semiconductor device. For example, an integrated circuit is disclosed in Patent Document I as a strip of a well of high concentration and conductivity, which is embedded in a semiconductor substrate disposed below an inductor for the purpose of reducing the overcurrent induced by the inductor formed on the upper surface of the semiconductor substrate and for attenuating the effect of crosstalk on elements inside of the substrate.
Also, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses an arrangement in which inductors 5 and 8, provided with inputs 6 and 10, are respectively enclosed by grounded wires 7 and 9 that have a large width, as shown in the appended FIG. 13, in order to attenuate interference caused by the mutual inductance between two inductors.
In Non-Patent Document 2, the principle of the effect brought about by the magnetic field created around an inductor is explained with reference to the Biot-Savart law.
Further, in Non-Patent Document 3, the drawing effect, in which the frequency of an oscillator using one inductor is changed by the effect brought about by other inductors, is explained.
(Patent Document 1) Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-249555.
(Non-Patent Document 1) Refer to ‘On-chip RF Isolation Techniques’ by Tailis Blalack and two others in USA and ‘IEEE BCTN 2002 Proceedings’ printed in 2002, p. 205 to p. 211.
(Non-Patent Document 2) Refer to ‘Physics Lecture Volume 5 on Electromagnetics’ by Hisao Kumagai and another, published in 1965 by Asakura Shoten Co., Ltd., p. 146.
(Non-Patent Document 3) Refer to ‘RE Microelectronics’ by Behzad Razavi, published in 2002 by Maruzen Corporation, p. 247.